vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Phase 1= - Iron Man 2= - The Avengers= }} |-|Phase 2= - Captain America: The Winter Soldier= - Avengers: Age of Ultron= }} |-|Phase 3= - Captain America: Civil War= - Avengers: Infinity War (With Armor)= - Avengers: Infinity War (Without Armor)= - Avengers: Endgame= }} Summary Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, is one of the best spies and assassins in the world. Originally an agent of the Soviet agency for foreign intelligence, the KGB; she later became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency. Having extensive mastery in the martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most talented agents. When Loki declared war on Earth, Black Widow joined the Avengers and has helped to defend against worldwide threats ever since. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Higher with Widow's Bite | 9-C to 9-B, higher piercing damage. Name: Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Classification: Human, former model, former KGB agent, former SHIELD operative, Avenger Age: 38 in Avengers: Endgame and at the time of her death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Expert Gunslinger, Espionage Expert, Expert Hacker, Master Acrobat, Master Interrogator, Vehicular Mastery. Her equipment grants her: Paralysis Inducement (via Widow's Bite), Electricity Manipulation (via Widow's Bite, Batons and Taser Disks), Flash Bombs, Smoke Bombs, Pepper Spray and Limited Shapeshifting using the disguise veil Attack Potency: Wall level (Can break furniture. Cut a chain with her knife and kicked out a Chitauri, who can destroy cars by jumping on them. Kicked a HYDRA mech so hard that it broke the door of a car. Knocked out an armored soldier. Comparable to Hawkeye. Sent a soldier flying with a kick. Held her own against Crossbones for a while, but was completely overpowered by his strength after a brief struggle. Lifted and smacked Yelena into a cupboard so hard it broke. Briefly restrained the Winter Soldier). Higher with Widow's Bite (Can destroy Ultron Sentries) | Street level to Wall level '''(Her guns can one shot Ultron Sentries which are bulletproof), '''higher piercing damage against targets Speed: Peak Human (Grabbed a falling vial despite of being more than six feet away from it) with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Hawkeye and can deflect his arrows. Dodged energy blasts from Ultron Sentries. Faster than Crossbones. Can easily blitz people and dodge bullets) | Subsonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with M203 Grenade Launcher and M4 Carbine. Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Restrained an Ultron Sentry, which can lift cars. Being a Black Widow, should be comparable to Dottie Underwood) Striking Strength: Wall Class. Higher with Widow's Bite Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Crossbones and the Winter Soldier. Withstood a casual slap from the Hulk. Tanked a high speed fall. Partially tanked the force of a grenade explosion. Was unharmed by Hawkeye's explosive arrow exploding near her. Was thrown hard enough by Scarlet Witch to dent metal. Took a bullet at her shoulder but was still able to move). Her suit since Captain America: Civil War is bulletproof. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range; Extended melee range with Black Widow's Bite; Hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: *'Black Widow suit:' Made of Kevlar fibre with extra Kevlar padding on joints *'Black Widow's Bite:' Gauntlets with electroshock weapons which can deliver powerful electric discharges from bracelets worn on her wrists. *'Glock 26 '(with a dual set of 17-round armor piercing bullets and further reloads) *'Knives' *'Garrote' *'Electric Batons '(Can be joined into a staff) *'Colt M4A1' with M203 Grenade Launcher *'Custom M249 Sniper ' *'Graple Hook '''and '''Zip Cord' *'Flash Bang' *'Smoke Bombs' *'Disguise Veil' Intelligence: Gifted. She is skilled in multiple languages and an expert in espionage and martial arts. Can cheat lie detectors Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Feats: *Took out several armed guards *Took out several trained people while tied to a chair *Took out Rumlow's highly trained men *Defeated Proxima Midnight along with Okoye *Knocked out Hawkeye *Headshot an Iron Man armor without even looking Key: Base | With Weaponry Others Notable Victories: Robert E. O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Speedwagon's profile (Black Widow had weaponry and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: John Wick (John Wick) John Wick's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Avengers Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Tier 9